Tango D'amore
by Elle Lee
Summary: The night of the Junior Invitational tournament, after everyone has gone home, Atobe and Sanada can still hear the music in their heads. SanaAto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of its yummy bishounen. ;;**

**Title: Tango D'amore**

**Author: Elle Lee**

**Summary: The night after the Junior Invitational tournament, after everyone has gone home, Atobe and Sanada can still hear the music in their heads. SanaAto. **

**A/N: Well, this is certainly different from any other lemon I've ever written. ; Not sure what I think of it, but I had to write something for this pairing after their match together. Huh, considering this and Refreshment Break, It seems that in my head everyone is going to get lucky after this tournament. Maybe I'll continue that thread.**

**

* * *

**

**Tango D'amore**

**

* * *

**

They had found their rhythm. It was a rich, passionate beat that was both elegant and sexual. It was music that came from the heart, which mimicked it with its swell and flow. That flowed through every vein, rich as blood and just as vital.

Finally they had found a matching beat, they were in time. And it was unimaginable. The raw, sexual beats that were classic in their timelessness had found a means of meshing their conflicting personalities in a way they hadn't dreamed possible. A way their hearts had set themselves on that day not so long ago when the beat had first possessed them.

There was no escaping it now. No denying it. Not when they were so caught up in the dance. Not when the rest of the world faded away and there were only the bright, red lights, and the inky darkness around them while the beat orchestrated their every movement. The saucy twang of the Spanish guitar, the quick, timed beats of a drum. They were lost in the dance.

And it was paradise.

The match had been won. But the match was far from their minds now. The music was swelling, rising towards an explosive crescendo, and they were its puppets. In public they could hide it; the powerful music pulsing through their veins, but the moment the rest of the world disappeared, the moment their world consisted around only the two of them, and the pulse of the beat, the music would explode, and the dance would begin again…

Long after the games had ended, after competitor and fan alike had gone home, they returned to the court; their own personal stage. For someone with the Atobe name, access was a simple thing. Only a single light had been turned on, in the center of the court, where there had been a net earlier in the day. The net had been put away hours before and their stage was bare, awaiting their performance

They stood before one another, two darkened silhouettes, the raw desire filling the air, fueling the beat.

"Sanada…"The rich, cultured voice was nearly drowned out under the music. Music just for them; music that only they could hear. "Sanada…Dance with me."

The smaller man extended his hand, a movement as graceful and fluid as any that had been choreographed, the music taking a sudden dip into something dark and erotic, but never losing that underlying beat. The taller man stared, considered, and finally accepted, resting his hand over that extended offer.

The music jumped.

In time with the beats, Sanada pulled his elegant partner against his own body, the jerking movement only fitting the sultry dance. A soft gasp punctuated the air, and then a breathy moan as mouths met in an explosion of rhythmic need. The music rose in a vicious upsurge as bodies moved against one another in a dance as old as time.

As they danced, clothes fell, discarded, to the coarse ground of the court, and bare feet moved in rapid precision across the artificial turf. Shadows echoed across the ground in the dramatic light, adding to the perfection of the dance. Pleasure was harmonized with the music, rising and falling in a tantalizing rhythm, leaving the dancers both exhausted and yearning for more.

Atobe moaned softly, his sophisticated voice now raw with passion, when a large, calloused hand pressed firmly against the small of his back. His vision was blurred from the solitary light and the surrounding darkness, and hazed over with his own desire. In his mind he could almost see other faceless pairs around them, dancing to that same alluring beat.

When the music rose and halted, he found his world swaying as he was bent backwards extensively, his breath coming in deep, heavy pants. His eyes widened lightly, staring into the empty black, as a hot, passionate mouth laid kisses across his bared chest in time with the beats.

And soon that mouth was gone and he was upright again, vertigo splashed across his vision, leaving him disoriented, a victim to the music, and the warm body that was moving so sensually against his own.

He could feel his partner's own rapid heartbeat pressed against his chest, could feel the way it echoed with the music, with his own heartbeat

"Sanada…"

"Atobe…"

The dark-haired man murmured his name beneath the music, a passionate whisper, both demand and plea, pushing Atobe's body away, then pulling it back, closer, tighter to him than before. To be away was painful, but it made it all the more wondrous when that lean, lithe body was once again plastered against his own.

Legs tangled with one another, and they toppled to the ground, landing atop their discarded clothing. The dance didn't stop. If anything, the music rose to a higher, more intense beat than ever, the sound of it near deafening in their ears.

As Sanada's hands explored the skin beneath his touch, Atobe's body rose gracefully from the ground, arching into the passionate caress. The smaller man's hands were tangled in the midnight colored strands of his partner's hair, pulling gently as he once again sought out that rich, talented mouth.

Someone groaned softly; and though neither could have deciphered who, neither would have cared at the moment, lost in their dance, wrapped up in the cresting need that was near maddening. Sweat-slickened bodies rubbed against one another, glistening in the sharp light overhead, flushed with pleasure and desire.

Gentle, prodding fingers explored, and Atobe's body arched high against his partner's, his voice echoing his pleasure as he was deliciously invaded by the explorative digits of the other young man. It seemed as if Sanada had instinctual knowledge of every inch of his body, and what the most sensitive points were. When to linger, and when to ease away, teasing with the promise of more. And he wanted more, desperately. His body craved for the dark-haired young man's touch, the slight friction of calloused fingers against his sensitive skin. Skin unused to being touched by anything other than silks and fine linens.

It was erotic and addictive, and those dexterous fingers inside of him seemed to know just how to shift to find the most sensitive place within him that had him crying out his partner's name in rapture. A want that neither young man had experienced before filled them, desperation to experience and possess one another.

The music had long since ended, but the dance continued, unimpeded, the soft whimpers and moans that came from the pair creating their own music as their bodies finally joined, frozen in a momentary tableau of passion and need. Long, sinewy limbs tangled around one another, clutching desperately as they moved in unison, guided by their instincts and desires.

The two dancers met, no longer boys, not quite men, bodies intertwined as virtue was forgotten, their bodies falling limp and replete against the rumpled clothing and rough ground. The sound of heavy breathing was the only thing that disturbed the silence of their stage, their dance finally coming to an end.

"Mm…Sanada…?"

"Hmm?"

A soft, satisfied purr rumbled from the smaller man's throat.

"Perhaps we should play doubles again sometime."

Silence. Then a low, deep chuckle rumbled from the dark-haired man's chest.

"Perhaps." Sanada's body shifted against his lover's, arms drawing him closer as hands caressed his flush, supple skin. He was rewarded with a quiet moan "Perhaps…"

And the music slowly began again…

* * *

Wow, sex on a tennis court. Talk about serious rug burn. Well, maybe I'll write a follow-up about them putting abrasion ointment on each other or something, lol. 

Review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
